Kickboxing
by maxsfreckles
Summary: Chloe owns a dingy kickboxing gym, Max shows up one day and rocks her world.
1. Tension

_…22, 23, 24, 25_

Chloe exhaled once finishing her fourth and final set of push ups. She stood up, wiping her forehead with her towel and placing it around her neck; grabbing her water bottle in the process. Wincing as a cold water droplet fell on her bare stomach, she tilted the bottle and drank a few sips. Sighing in satisfaction, she made her way to the punching bag—the final part of her morning routine.

The girl put on her earphones and adjusted her wrist wraps, sliding her boxing gloves in. She smiled down at them, remembering all of the matches she's had with them. They're a bit worn down, so she just uses them for her routines and training now.

She got into fighting stance and started.

 _Left hook. Right hook. Jab. Left Hook. Right Hook. Jab._

She kept the sequence going, increasing the speed and force as time went by, the girl completely in the zone as punk music blasted through her earphones.

A girl walked in, lightly knocking on the open door as she did so. She looked at the punk punching the bag, impressed.

The girl eyed her from behind, she could see her glistening back muscles tense as she threw her punches, and how her black sports bra complimented her fair skin. She shaked the thoughts from her head, remembering why she was here in the first place.

"Ahem."

Chloe stopped and took away an earphone, looking over her shoulder at the girl.

"Can I help you?" she replied, a bit too hostile for her taste.

"Uh- my name is Max. I was wondering if I could train in here? Or, you know, be taught?"

Chloe chuckled, taking away her other earphone, and turned herself completely to face Max.

"What makes you think you can handle this?" she replied with a mocking tone.

"We all have to start somewhere, or did you know how to do that punch sequence as soon as you left the womb?" Max scoffed. "You don't have to be such a dick about it, fine I'll go somewhere else—"

Chloe genuinely laughed at the girl's retort. She was surprised by the sudden audacity and spunk that came out of her. The fire in her eyes reminded her of herself when she's in a match. She could work with this.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry, I'm just really picky with my clients. It's _my_ gym after all, not anyone can come in here and be part of this, or else it would be a hell hole."

Max was taken aback by the punk's change in the demeanor, she was more welcoming now.

"Wait, am I in?" Max said, her smile increasing as she said each word.

"First, you need to show me what you got."

"Take off your jacket—and shirt." she added with a wink.

"What? Why?" Max said, crossing her arms.

"You think you'll be able to train in _that_? You're going to get hot, although you already are." Chloe said, revelling in the girl's blush. "But seriously, I won't do anything, I just mess around like this. I promise. Scouts honor." Chloe added reassuringly, doing a symbol with her hand.

Max laughed.

"That's the Vulcan salute doofus."

"I know, it's better right?" Chloe replied, wiggling her eyebrows.

"You're ridiculous. Alright, don't look."

Chloe turned her back and covered eyes. It wasn't exactly a walk in the park, but she was able to resist her temptation.

"Okay, done. Now what?" Max said, a bit nervous, evident by the way she was fidgeting with her hands.

Chloe took a good look at her, surprised by how toned her stomach was. Her biceps were on the right track too, she could see some light definition there.

"How long have you been working out?" Chloe asked, trying her best to be professional and not look down again, but it was a bit distracting.

"Like 4 months? I think. I haven't exactly been keeping track of time as of late…" Max trailed off, a sudden darkness filling her eyes for a split second, Chloe noticing it.

"Okay, well you're actually in pretty good condition. Is there any reason you started working out?" Chloe asked hesitantly.

"Ah–uh, it's a bit personal, but I feel like I can trust you." Max replied.

"My parents were concerned about me, I wasn't talking or eating for a while. I have a severe case of depression & anxiety. My pills just made me feel emotionless and numb. They thought I should have some sort of outlet to focus my energy in, and the doctors said kickboxing was a good one. I thought I should at least work out a little first, so I wouldn't be a _complete_ noob, and then join a gym. So here I am." she added with a weak smile.

"Oh wow. That hella sucks dude, I'm sorry. I've had depression ever since my dad died. I started kickboxing as a way to vent all of the anger I had with the world, and ended up growing pretty close to it. Built this place from scratch with my step-dad, my mom even gave me some money to start it. I'm so lucky to have them. I was such an idiot, it took me a while to realize it."

"Wowser. I'm happy you're in a better place now, Chloe." Max said, meaning it.

They were both surprised by how easily they could say those things to each other, it felt natural. They didn't quite know why, but the pair felt they could trust each other.

"Thank you. I hope you'll get better too, Max. It's long journey, but eventually you'll get there, I know it. But anyways, let's get that mushy shit out of the way, it's time to do some kickboxing!" Chloe said with a smile, taking a wrist wrap from the table.

She grabbed one of Max's hands delicately, the contact feeling like electricity.

Chloe cleared her throat, trying to deflect the sudden sensation.

"B-Before putting on boxing gloves you should always cover them with this, in order to protect them against injuries from punching." Chloe said as she proceeded to bandage them, mentally kicking herself because of her stutter.

Max nodded as Chloe talked. Chloe's sentences faded into the background as her eyes trailed from her blue hair, to her eyelashes, to the curve of her lips, to her girl couldn't help but gawk at her trainer's physique, she was beautiful. She bit her own lip as unholy ideas interrupted her train of thought, if she even had one to begin with, her attraction to the punk was almost palpable. Max shaked her head lightly, focusing herself back into hearing Chloe's words.

"…which is why Cotton wrap is better for training. Is the tension alright?"

Max almost laughed at the question, she looked up at Chloe, only now noticing her blue eyes, and Chloe just now noticing the girl's freckles.

"Oh, the tension is perfect." Max answered with a coy grin.

Chloe laughed nervously, feeling her face heat up.

"Okay. Now, you try." the punk said, as she handed her the wrap.

Max did as she was told, trying to hold back her smug grin, and started wrapping it around her wrist. She had to redo it a couple of times because of wrinkles, but she did it.

She stretched her hand out, trying to determine if it's comfortable or not; it was manageable.

"Good job." Chloe smiled at her, placing her hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Let's get started."


	2. Linger

"Since you are a beginner, we should start with the basics. Let's do some basic punch combinations first. Red or blue?" Chloe said, holding the different pairs of boxing gloves in either hand.

"Blue." Max said instantaneously, embarrassed by her fast response.

"Good taste, and not just because they're velcro." Chloe winked, pointing at her blue hair; earning a laugh from Max.

The girl was surprised by how calm she was, normally she'd be nervous of fucking up and making a fool of herself, but she felt oddly at ease with Chloe.

Max grabbed her preferred boxing gloves, putting them on bashfully. After they were all set, she admittedly felt badass.

"You look hella cool, Max. Who knew I'd have a thing for boxing gloves?" Chloe said with a smile, digging her look.

Max laughed, a blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Hey, can I ask you for a favor?" she asked awkwardly, the punk's compliment had inadvertently reminded her of something she has been meaning to ask.

"Of course."

"I'm kind of doing this photo series about my life in Arcadia Bay. Can you take a picture of me with my camera? It's in my bag." Max said, gesturing at it.

Chloe kneeled down, chuckling at what the pin outside of her bag said— _Cool Story Bro_. She went through the girl's bag, and gasped as she saw the vintage beauty.

"Wow, do they even make these dinosaurs anymore?" she said as she grabbed the polaroid camera and stood up.

"Yeah, they're kind of hard to find. I had to do some digging to find it online."

"Nice. What website did you use?"

"Uh, Camera Porn."

Chloe broke out in laughter.

"Don't laugh at me! Just take the damn picture." Max said, the statement loosing its spunk when she started laughing midway.

"I'm sorry, but Camera Porn? What kind of name is that?"

"It was the only decent one I could find." Max said as she rubbed the back of her neck in her embarrassment.

Chloe looked at the girl's flexed arm, her lip clenched between her teeth. She knew she shouldn't get involved with a client, but she couldn't help it.

"Okay, so strike a pose Super Max." she said wiggling her eyebrows.

Max chuckled and did as she was told. She posed by putting both of her gloved fists upfront, with a stern face.

After hearing the shutter of the camera, she went back to normal, heading over to Chloe to see how it turned out.

The punk shaked the polaroid picture and held it in her hands.

Max got closer to her in order to see it better. Despite her cautiousness, the punk still responded sympathetically to her proximity, shuddering once feeling the girl's breath in her ear.

"I like it, thanks so much, Chloe." Max said, unaware of Chloe's reaction.

"No problem." she responded as nonchalantly as possible, whilst putting the picture on the table, along with the camera.

"So, let's get on to the nitty gritty."

Max snorted at the girl's southern drawl.

"My mom's southern, can't help it. Okay, let's start with this punch sequence."

"Left Jab. Right cross." Chloe said, demonstrating each of them separately first, and then all together.

Max nodded, almost drooling over how great Chloe looked doing them; she was definitely in her element.

"Now do them with me. Left jab—"

"Wait—you should, give me a second." Chloe added as she made her way behind Max, noticing how her stance was lacking.

"Place your left foot in front of your right, the right angled out toward your opponent slightly." Chloe said, whilst pushing the girl's foot with her own towards the correct position.

"Okay." Max said, tensing up a bit over how close she was.

"Good, then protect your chin by tucking in your elbows and putting your arms like this—" She added, adjusting Max's hands upwards.

"And there's that. Now try it, you'll feel the difference. Remember to throw your weight onto your left."

Chloe said, moving in order to look at Max better upfront.

Max threw her left jab a couple times, immediately feeling the difference in power.

"Nice work, Max! The right cross is the same thing, but mirrored. I think you're ready to do it in the soft pads. Follow me."

Chloe made her way to the mats, and Max followed suit; once grabbing them from the floor, she put them on her hands expertly.

"Okay, now do it again. _Left jab_." she ordered sternly.

Max nodded, hitting the pad hesitantly.

"Harder. Don't worry I won't feel a thing." Chloe chuckled.

Max put more force into the next ones, transferring her weight forward just like Chloe said.

She started the sequence, initially with some difficulty, but as soon as she got it a small smirk was visible on her face.

The satisfying sound of her gloves hitting the pad rhythmitically echoed across the room, making both of them smile.

* * *

"Told you you'd get sweaty." Chloe said as she passed Max a towel and a water bottle, sitting down next to her on the floor.

"Yeah, yeah." Max said rolling her eyes, sticking her tongue out at her. She wiped her face with the towel, placing it around her neck afterwards, the punk ogling her practically glowing body.

"So, how'd I do?" she added, once opening the bottle and taking a few sips; the drink immediately refreshing her.

"You did great, I like your determination. It's sexy." Chloe said wiggling her eyebrows whilst leaning on her side.

"Are you hitting on me?" Max blurted out, wiping her face with her towel to cover the blush that crept on her cheeks.

"Only if that's okay with you." Chloe answered cautiously, not wanting to accidentally scare the only client she's had a connection with.

Max studied the girl's face, trying to figure out if her gaydar wasn't failing her.

"Do you mind if I…stay a little longer?" she said suggestively, raising her eyebrow at the thought.

"No problem." Chloe said, nervously biting her lip.

The pair talked and talked, what felt like minutes, was actually two hours. They exchanged numbers, and learned so much about each other in little time, yet they still craved each other's company.

"I should probably get going, it's getting late." Max said putting on her jacket and sidebag, even though she wanted to do the exact opposite.

Noticing Chloe's lingering look, she smiled at her.

"Let me at least walk you out, Caulfield. Because I'm chivalrous as fuck."

Max chuckled, letting Chloe do just that, stopping once reaching her car.

"See ya next week?" Max said as she got in the driver's seat, already looking forward to their next session.

Chloe rested her arms in the car's open window.

"Wait, do you want to go out sometime?" the punk said, looking at the girl's face intently.

"Is that even a question? Duh." Max snorted, smiling at Chloe, which in return made her laugh in relief.

"Wait, hold that pose." Max said, she couldn't help but notice how beautiful the lighting made Chloe's obscenely blue eyes appear.

She took out her camera and skillfully took a picture of the punk, showing it to her after shaking it.

"To remember this moment." Max added, unable to hold in her grin.

In that moment, they both felt this was the start of something great.


End file.
